Starco
by GlowinPhanWinchester
Summary: Drama, True love, jealousy. These are all the amazing components of my amazing fanfic. Made by Jo and Jack.


Starco

Star and Marco said their goodbyes to the Queen and King of Mewni. Then, with tearful faces, they jumped into the blue and green vortex that was a portal back to earth.

(The Next Day)

"So what do we do now that we finally finished off Toffee?" Star said as her and Marco wandered the halls of their school.

"I don't know, everything we have worked towards our whole relationship, it's over." Marco sighed. He opened his locker to find an anonymous note sitting on the floor of his locker shelf. He opened it and read it in his head just in case. It said:

 _Dear Marco,_

 _Meet me at my house after school, we need to talk._

 _Love_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jackie 3_

"What's that?" Star said as she stuck her nose into Marco's locker.

"It's nothing." Marco quickly said with an aggravated tone. He grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket and went to class.

"What did I do?" Star yelled down the hallway. There was no answer. The bell rang and Star rushed to class in the other direction. All Marco could could think about that day was what Jackie could want with him and make it up to Star,but he already made his decision.

(A little bit later)

"Hey Marco, let's walk home together today." Star said running to him.

"I can't. I-uh-need to-uh go to a friend's house today." He said starting to walk away, walking at a faster pace than usual.

"Oh can I come and tag along."

"No,just go home and I will make nachos as soon as I come back. I will only be at my friend's house for a few minutes." Marco said with a guilty voice. Star stopped in her tracks , turned the corner, and headed towards Marco's house. She had to respect his privacy. Marco approached Jackie's, but stopped in his tracks when he reached the door. Should he go in? Or should he be a loyal friend and go back to Star? He then made his choice and knocked on the door and then entered Jackie's home. Jackie was waiting for him on the couch, holding a box of chocolates. At that moment Marco knew he should have been loyal friend to Star.

"Come, sit." Jackie said as she patted the soft blue cushion of her couch.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Marco said uncomfortably.

"Marco. I can't stop thinking about you. I think, I love you Marco." She said blushing. Marco sat there for a bit and just stared at Jackie, not saying a word. Marco quickly got up and ran out of her house.

"Wait Marco, come back!" Jackie said, desperately trying to get Marco to come back, but he was already out of the door.

Marco ran all the way back to his house. He was out of breathe by the time he opened the old, ancient wood door and stepped into his friendly. Marco then ran up the stairs to his bedroom and sunk into his bed, trying to grasp the situation at hand. "Do I like Jackie back?" Marco wondered and pondered. As he thought about it he realized that he didn't like Jackie back, he liked someone else. It was then at this moment Star walked into Marco's bedroom, wanting to hear what happened at "his friend's house". As soon as Start entered she asked, "How did it go?"

Marco replied with an "ugh" as a response. Star became worried and wondered what really happened that could make Marco this upset. Marco then spoke up and said, "I went to Jackie's and she confessed her love for me. I then just ran out, if that's what you're wondering." Star then sat down on the bed and gave a disappointed, "oh, well good for you Marco." Marco then grew worried himself and said, "Star what's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." replied Star.

"Star I know something is wrong, just tell me." said Marco. Star replied blushing, "W-well it's b-because I-I like y-y-y-you." Marco stood there stunned for a moment but then replied blushing,

"I like you too Star." Star stood with a shocked expression that then melted into a warm smile Marco came to know and love. She then said, "I thought you liked, even loved, Jackie,"

"I used to but I then realized I liked you and Jackie became a thing of the past, until now." Marco replied, bashfully.

(The Next Day)

Marco and Star were walking to school in an awkward trance since they had just confessed their true feelings about each other. Marco was the first one to speak up and said, "So Star. I-I w-was wondering If maybe you want to be m-my g-g-g-girlfriend?" Star replied all flustered, "Sure." They then interlocked their hands and walked into school. As Star and Marco walked to their lockers, they passed Jackie. As soon as Jackie saw Star and Marco with their hands connected Jackie had a sour expression on her face. She then walked over to Star and Marco, ripped their hands apart, death glared Star, and said, "Marco's mine, sorry." Marco stood there with anger rising every second Jackie stood there in front of them. He then decided to say, "Jackie, I don't like you but I like Star. So leave her alone." Jackie stood there stunned and angry about what Marco had said. She then just huffed and walked away from Marco and Star. That was the last Marco or Star would here from Jackie. Star then said, "Thanks Marco." Marco replied, "No problem." Marco then leaned in and kissed star on her now blushing cheek. "I love you Marco." Star said. "I love you too."

The End


End file.
